


Rain, rain, go away!

by Scandalmuss



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Harry get caught during a storm in a convenience shop. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, rain, go away!

Eggsy looked up at the sky as he drove. It was a mix of threatening storm clouds and the bright blue sky fading into the dusky yellow of sunset. He hoped it was going to rain but only if it waited till he was safely inside Roxy’s apartment. They had set plans every Friday to watch Hannibal together. He was excited to spend that time with her and it didn't hurt that she made the best stovetop popcorn in the history of ever. He licked his lips remembering how salty and buttery it always was. Eggsy grinned as he pulled into a parking spot outside of the convenience store. 

Roxy was in charge of popcorn and Eggsy was in charge of slurpees. He walked over to the machine, plucked up two cups and looked at the choices. Whenever he’d ask Roxy what kind she liked, her response was always, “Brown.” He’d originally tried to get more out of her but quickly learned that she would genuinely drink any brown slush-type drink. Once the cups were filled and straws were chosen (he always gave her the yellow straw, he’d often said how much Roxy was like sunshine to him), he made his way up to the till. While the cashier was ringing in his purchases, Eggsy glanced over to the customer at the other till next to him. The impossibly tall and impeccably dressed older man was looking at the front page of the paper he was buying. Eggsy couldn't even pretend he wasn't fully checking out the handsome specimen next to him. His attention was forced away when the cashier looked up to the ceiling and asked, “What is that?”

Eggsy listened carefully and he thought it definitely sounded like the beginnings of thunder rolling in. 

“I think it’s thunder.” He explained casually.

“Erm, No.”

Eggsy turned to look at the gorgeous man who had just spoken to him. Eggsy would later admit (only to himself) that he had gotten a little slack-jawed once he had the man’s stunning brown eyes focused on him. 

“Wha?” Could he sound any less intelligent? Get it together, Eggsy. 

The man blinked quickly, wiping away his mild confusion and clearing his throat. “I believe it’s hail, actually.” He stepped aside so Eggsy could see out the shop’s front windows. 

His jaw genuinely fell this time as the sound he thought was thunder was actually tons of little grape-sized pellets of ice, hurtling towards the earth. They bounced off vehicles and the street; the rain made it impossible to see anything else. Eggsy was praying that his vehicle was going to be damage-free. Dean would have his arse if anything happened to that car. He continued to look out the windows in awe of the sheer force of this drastic change in weather. 

“Well fuck me!” he said, unable to hide his shock. 

“I beg your pardon?” the older man looked startled but his eyes had never left Eggsy. 

Eggsy looked back up at the man and for the first time in his life, words failed him. It wasn't until the cashier cleared her throat that he came back to himself and handed her some money and apologized to his new, handsome stranger friend. Eggsy would swear up and down that he’s seen a faint blush creep up onto the older man’s cheeks. 

The man nodded politely and then made his way to the entrance, calculating the best way to leave the shop. Eggsy soon stood beside him and watched the storm rage on. He seemed to think he’d be able to make it outside for a bit and promptly left the store, only to return 30 seconds later with a drenched and useless newspaper. 

“Welcome back!” Eggsy smirked. The man raised an eyebrow at him and tried to look like he hadn't just made a fool of himself outside the shop. 

Eggsy realized that the man was foolish enough not to have a vehicle with him. “Are you walkin’, bruv?!” he asked, incredulously. “You’re right mad for thinkin’ you’d survive that!”

The man smiled softly at him and tried to maintain a sense of decorum. Which, Eggsy noticed, was ridiculous because he looked like a drowned cat. 

“I simply live round the corner and figured it was going to be a quick jog home.” the man answered while grinning sheepishly. 

Eggsy took one look at the sexy mess in front of him and he just KNEW he wasn't going to get another chance like this. So he said (trying to seem as casual as possible), “You wanna lift to wherever yer goin’?” He grinned cockily. The man was easily twice his age but Eggsy was never one to be embarrassed about anyone he found attractive. 

Without missing a beat, the man matched Eggsy’s cocky grin, “Only if you bring your vehicle around the front of the shop. No sense in getting all of this even more wet.” The man gestured to his gorgeous suit, giving Eggsy a true opportunity to give him a once over. 

He looked up appreciatively and pursed his lips slightly. “I think that can be arranged.” 

The man put his hand forward and Eggsy grasped it quickly. 

“Harry Hart.”

“Eggsy Unwin.”

The man reluctantly took back his hand and looked at Eggsy quizzically. “Eggy?”

Eggsy sighed, “No mate, Egg-SY!”

Harry nodded in understanding. “Eggsy.” he seemed to say to himself. Getting the feel for it on his tongue. He watched the young man’s shit-eating grin spread across his face. The young man, wait... Eggsy, nodded at him and then made a run for his car outside. Harry wasn't naive, he could see how Eggsy looked at him. Hungry, was the word that came to mind. But he was loathe to admit how long it had been since he’d caught anyone’s attention. Harry smiled to himself, thinking that he was rather chuffed that he’d caught the attention of someone so...fucking gorgeous. Albeit, a bit young but Harry let his mind drift to the enthusiasm he was sure the much younger man had. He focused again on the shop’s front doors to key an eye out for Eggsy’s vehicle. 

The hail only seemed to fall down harder as a less than pristine silver Ford Fiesta pulled up in front. Eggsy pushed open the passenger door and Harry ran out of the shop while still trying to use the soaked newspaper as a covering from the hail. He pretty much fell into the passenger seat and looked over at Eggsy with an incredulous look on his face. 

“It’s bloody ridiculous out there!” he exclaimed. 

Eggsy smiled, “Yeah, and YOU were gonna to try and ‘jog home’!” he laughed. 

Harry tried to smooth out the lines of his soaking wet suit, “Yes well… I…” he looked back up at Eggsy, “...I've no idea what I was thinking.” he smiled. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, trying desperately not to look like a drowned rat. 

Eggsy started to drive. “Maybe you were so flustered at meetin’ such a fit young man like me?” Eggsy said, not daring to look at Harry. He quickly changed the subject to stop things from potentially getting awkward. “Where’d you live now?”

Harry’s cheeks warmed up an uncomfortable amount and he took a deep breath. This was an opportunity that could easily go one of two ways. He bit his lip, suddenly determined to not fuck this up. He leaned over, put his hand on Eggsy’s knee and whispered in his ear, “So what if I was flustered?” He grinned, sat back up and casually pointed over to the row of town-houses down the street.”Number 34 if you don’t mind.”

Eggsy was certain his heart stopped when Harry whispered seductively in his ear. That hand on his knee? Jesus, he had it bad already. His heart was beating so rapidly, he was sure Harry could've heard it. He cleared his throat rather aggressively, forcing all extremely dirty thoughts out of his head before he started to sport a hard-on in the car. 

“Those ones right there?” Eggsy’s voice cracked by the end of his question. He cleared his throat again, forcing a much deeper voice. “Number 34, you said?”

Harry smirked and gave a polite nod, not even looking at the young man. He was very aware that Eggsy no longer had the upper hand in the conversation and was fumbling for some solid ground. If Eggsy had thought that he was some posh idiot, he knew that that was no longer the case. 

They continued the very brief car ride to Harry’s house in silence. Eggsy, still willing away an erection while Harry couldn't stop smiling. The hail had thankfully stopped by the time they’d arrived but the rain wasn't letting up yet. 

Harry looked over at Eggsy, “Thank you for the lift, Eggsy.”

Eggsy blushed furiously, “Not a problem, bruv!” He took another glance at Harry’s wet suit. ”Sorry bout yer suit though.”

Harry looked down at his suit and looked back up at Eggsy, “Not a bother. I'm actually a tailor so I tend to have more than one suit at my disposal.” He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a (thankfully) dry business card. “If you’re ever in need of a good suit, feel free to get in contact with me. I’ll make sure to look after you, personally.” He finished teasingly as he handed the card to a slack-jawed Eggsy. 

Harry opened the car door and fucking winked at Eggsy before he got out and ran to his door. He gave Eggsy a quick wave before disappearing into his house. Eggsy stared back at the business card in his hand. 

Did that actually just happen?

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his mobile rang. 

“Eggsy?! Are you alright?!” Roxy sounded panicked. 

Eggsy chuckled, “Yeah Rox, sorry bout bein’ a bit late. But have I got a story for you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This idea came to me as I got caught in a hail storm inside a 7-11. My shipper brain just doesn't shut off. This is also my first foray into fic writing and this was most definitely unbeta'd.


End file.
